Chocolate and Pine Needles
by tillzalzxx
Summary: The bit between the boat scene where Elsa restores summer and the sled scene where Anna gives Kristoff his sled. I really wanted to write this down as I needed to know what happened for them to get changed! Kristanna fic, my first ever fic! Enjoy:-)


_After docking the boat and getting back on solid ground, (Anna was relived to tread on stone rather than ice), the servants quickly hurried her back inside the castle walls, fussing over her and checking she was warm. Well, she did just freeze into an ice statue._

_"Well thanks everybody but I really should be getting back to Kristoff, I mean, Sven, or, or maybe I should take care of the towns chilre-?"_

_"I'll take her from here," smiled Elsa, putting her arms around Anna's shoulders and guiding her to the bathroom._

_"Thank you so much I mean I really want to stay here but-"_

_"But you want to get back to Kristoff. Anna I can see right through you, you know," smiled Elsa, "You've been climbing mountains for two days, the least you can do is have a bath and get changed into some fresh clothes."_

_"Okay, yep that's okay, but- What if he leaves? He needs to make sure his ice business is okay and he will need to put Sven into a stable-"_

_"Anna, the housemaids will have taken him into the castle, given Sven a stable and are probably picking out some fresh clothes for Kristoff as we speak. By the way he looks at you I doubt he will leave your side for a very long time, now, have a bath, and I'll put some fresh clothes out for you"_

_"Thanks Elsa, could you maybe help me pick out a sled for Kristoff? I'll pay for it of course but I made a promise and I need to keep it, you see I-"_

_"I'll see right too it Anna. Enjoy your bath," grinned Elsa, turning the bath tap around and leaving the room, gently clicking the door to._

_Under the flow of warm water and the aromas of fresh roses coming from the flowers at the end of the bath, Anna led back, grinning, and thought about what had happened in a day. Hastily, she scrubbed the dirt off her skin and found that she smelt of pine needles and wood. She smelt of Kristoff._

_Ten minutes later, deciding washing her hair would take too much time; she drained the bath and looked down at her plaited hair. The blonde streaks had gone and now her locks were fully auburn, still plaited like they were when she fell in love with him. _

_"Hey," spoke Anna, waving shyly to her sister who sat on her bed. _

_"Nice bath?" laughed Elsa, gosh her sister was so keen to see Kristoff that she'd only lasted ten minutes in there! "I've sorted out your sled problem," continued Elsa, "And I've even found a position for your new consort in Arendelle, Official Ice Master and Deliverer!"_

_Anna blushed, "That's perfect."_

_"The sled's even got a cup holder," finished Elsa, a look of satisfaction on her face. "The latest model. I hope he's a keeper Anna, that sled will cost us quite a few royal parties!"_

_"Oh Elsa," sighed Anna._

_Elsa got up to leave and pointed to the corner of Anna's room, "A fresh change of clothes for the princess, oh, and please tell Kristoff to accept the sled, no exchanges or returns, my orders!"_

_She slipped out of Anna's room but before she could shut the door Anna had run at her and embodied her in a tight hug, "Thank you," she breathed._

_After getting changed into the new clothes, Anna giggled. She felt giddy yet surprisingly calm, given her usual hyper self. But that didn't last for long. As soon as she left the confinements of her room, she sprinted down the stairs, running along the corridors and skimming the portraits she used to sing to when she was younger. She nearly reached the top of the staircase when she ran full pelt into one of the housemaids._

_"Princess Anna, I was just coming to find you," spoke the maid, a huge grin on her face, "Mr Bjorgman is waiting in the stables with his reindeer, he was so excited to see you he only spent ten minutes in the bath and nearly ran out naked without his spare change of clothes!"_

_Anna blushed and looked down at her feet._

_"You'll be needing this," spoke the maid, handing Anna a blindfold, "and his new sled is waiting at the harbour, Elsa said she'd take the money from you another time when you could actually think straight. He seems a lovely man, slightly clumsy but perfect for you, much better than that Hans fellow." _

_The maid gasped as Anna hugged her. _

_"This is going to be the best surprise ever," Anna grinned._

_Positively jumping, Anna ran to the horses stables. She held the side of the wooden door and tried to swing seductively into the building. Catching her flailing foot on a water bucket, she slipped, cursed, and flew forwards. Her land was unexpectedly warm as she heard a familiar laugh and felt her heart melt like chocolate fondue._

_"Watch it feisty pants," laughed Kristoff, continuing to hold her up and feel her warmth. He put her back onto the ground and felt her hand intertwine with his. She smelt of chocolate and pine needles._

_"I've got a surprise for you," whispered Anna, gesturing to the blindfold, "but put this on first!"_

_"No! The last time I let you out of my sight you sacrificed yourself and were turned into ice! I had to cut my bath short due to worrying about whether you'd managed to get yourself into any new danger!" yelled Kristoff. Realising he was shouting, he blushed, and let Anna squeeze his hand._

_"I'll get Sven. Trust me, I'm not going anywhere without you anymore, well, except to the bathroom, well, you know what I mean," comforted Anna._

_Reaching up to Kristoff's hair, she pushed his fringe back and tied the blindfold with a bow. His lips parted with a breath and Anna felt her heart warm._


End file.
